Mission:GWMHP
by Angelcat248
Summary: After the war Duo's in London when he meets misterious figures and blacks out. Can the others find him? this is gw and hp crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing never will

AU

pairings 1/2 3/4 5/6 h/d thats all i have for sure at the moment.

Dont like it. I dont care.

Chapter 1: Let it begin

Duo was walking down the streets of London looking for his appartment complex. _Damn I hate this stupid contry _he thought _so confusing. Give me space and I'll be happy. Nothing out there to confuse anyone and what is out there you can simply blow up. Aw...the good ole days. Man I miss the others wonder how-_

His thought were interupted by an explosion and people running past and trying to shove others out of the way. Duo (as he would do) walked towards the site of the explosion. He was quite stunned at what he saw. Men in black robes and Silver masks with what he thought were sticks that were somehow catching building on fire and causing the explosions. _What The Fuck! How... _all of a sudden there was a robed figure in front of him. He held a black cane with what looked to be a snake on top. His hair was so blond it apeared white and was long but never as long as Duo's.

"Well What do we have here", he smirked " hmm...I think youll make a good 'pet' for my son. The man said something in what Duo guessed was latin and saw a flash of red before he met blackness.

"Shit".

"Heero, What is it?"

" Duo's transmiter disconnected."

"What! You had a tranmiter on Duo and didnt tell us!"

"Calm down Quatre. I have one on everyone of us."

"...I give up.", Quatre said putting his head in his hands.

"Calm down Quatre", Trowa said wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Where was he last located Heero?", Wufei asked.

"London, England."

"I have some family in London. We could stay with them while we look for clues as to what happend to Duo."

"Hn."

"God I miss Duo, just because he could translate Heeronese."

" Contact your family let them know. We'll leave in two days.", Heero said and left the room.

Quatre sat at his computer IMing his cousin.

**sandrock: Is it alright if I and a couple (3 others) friends come and stay** **for a while?**

**KingOfDragons: I have no problem with it, let me ask father**

**KingOfDragons has left **

**KingOfDragons is back**

**KingOfDragons: He said yes. When should we expect you?**

**Sandrock: In Two days.**

**KingOfDragons: Where should we pick you up?**

**Sandrock: How bout...Big Ben**

**KingOfDragons: Father and I will see you there. Have to go father said he has a gift for me.**

**Sandrock: Bye**

**KingOfDragons has logged off**

"Okay guys we're going to London."


	2. Chapter 2

Duo awoke in a..."a crate!" he tried to say but all that came out was... _please tell me that wasn't what i thought it was. _Duo gulped and looked down at his hands. _I have paws! Oh God please tell me I didn't._ He looked down towards his back and found what he dearly hoped wouldnt be there. _A tail. I did it again! Wait but how I haven't done this sense...I was on L2. Why now! Wait where did that weird dude go._ He herd chuckling.

"I see you've awoken."

It was HIM the guy that he last saw in London. He growled deep in his throat. The guy just laughed.

"I think my son will enjoy you. Draco, son, I have a gift for you."

"Yes, Father?"

"Here son make sure to take good care of it".

Draco looked into the crate to see the cutest thing he ever seen. It was a black kitten with four white paws and tiped tail. The eyes were a most unusual color or blue. "May I get him out Father?"

"Go ahead Draco."

Draco picked up the kitten and saw that his eyes weren't blue but violet. "Hey little guy how are you?" he said petting the kitten between and around the ears.

Duo wanted so bad to bite these people but oh the scratching of the ears felt so good. Before he knew it he was purring.

"You like that dont you.", he said moveing his finger to scratch the chinn.

"Take him up to your room draco I've some business to attend to."

"Yes father.", Draco picked up the crate and went up to his room.

"I hope that boy forgives me but if someone else had recongized him the Dark Lord who be even more powerful.", Lucious said to himself. His family came first and that boy in the hands of the Dark Lord would destroy them all. Especially if the other four showed up.

Draco sat his new kitten down on his bed. "So what should I name you hmm.. how bout midnight?

Duo looked at him as if he was crazy and shook his head.

Draco watched as the kitten shook his head. _Wow, intelegent...I wonder? "_Well what would you like to be named?"

Duo looked around and found what he was looking for a computer he typed s.h.i.n.i.

"So you want to be named Shini?" Draco asked, he could believe the kitten, now named Shini, actually understood him. Shini nodded his head. "Okay Shini it is then."

Over the next two days Draco got to know all of Shini's quirks and Shini got to know his. Like how Draco got up early in the morning or that Shini should never be aloud in a kitchen.

Duo was wondering why Draco was packing some of his things.

"Today Shini we are going to London to meet with my Squib cousin and his muggle friends. I don't know how long they are staying here but we're staying with them until either they leave or school starts. Father doesnt want them finding any Dark items in the house. So we will be staying at our London House. Father will stay with us this week but after that it'll just be us and them." Draco said grabbing Shini's crate. "Now you have to get a bath and then in the crate".

Duo knowing what bath ment was happy but he had an urge to fight tooth and claw when Draco took him into the bathroom. _No! Water. Evil. _Duo hissed and clawed at the hands holding him.

"Ow! Shini stop that!", Draco snapped.

Duo decided that sense clawing wasn't enough he would bite Draco. Duo landed on his feet when Draco dropped him and made a dash for the door, Only to have it slam shut before he could escape.

"I dont think so Shini. Your getting into that tub", Draco said waving his wand.

Duo dashed in between Draco's feet, the beam that shot out of the stick thinggy barely missing him. Duo decided that the stick was an unfair advatage to Draco and decided to get it out of Draco's hands. He crouched down low and made a leap at the stick. _Grrrrr...I missed._

Draco noticed that Shini seemed to be going for his wand and wiggled it between his fingers to get the kittens attenton. When he had it he backed slowly towards the tub. When shini lept at him this time he dodged and laughed at Shini's ridiculus face when he landed in the tub spitting and hissing at him.

I should have seen that coming. Grr.

Duo was pissed as Draco used the stick to wash him with out touching him. _Now I can't even get a few swipes at him. _

When Draco was done we dried Shini and put him in the crate. "Now we'll go meet father and apperate to the London estate". He picked the crate up and met Lucious(misspelled I know) at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready Draco?"

"Yes father."

"Grab my hand Draco."

The last thing Duo saw before he black out was blurrs and heard a loud pop.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate airports.", Wufei told them. As they tried to make it through the crowded airport.

"Hn."

"Translation?", asked Quatre.

"No clue.", Trowa told him wrapping his arm around his waist as people shoved by jostling them.

"Lets go find this cousin of yours Quatre.", Heero told them moving forward.

The others followed him as they made their way to Big Ben.

"I just hope we find Duo either before Heero snappes or before he cause a world class disaster.", Quatre whispered to Trowa as they followed.

Duo blinked his eyes as he roused from his sleep. _What happened. God I wanna throw up. Wait..._ Duo Gagged as he held down his up chuck reflex. _Man, never want to experience that again._

"Shini, you awake now?", Draco asked crouching down so he could see inside the crate. "Well you dont look to happy. Dont worry apperating takes some getting used to". He opened the crate and gentely picked Shini up. "Aww you look adorable", he said cooing over him.

Of course I do idoit. Im sexy as hell in human form so of coure im at least adorable in kitten form.

Duo wanted to tell the blond. _Man I miss the guys._

Draco noticed how Shini seemed depressed all of a sudden. "Don't worry Shini Im sure my cousin and his friends will provide entertainment for you", Draco said remember his dads percious Hawk that seemed to be a prime target for his kitten. He remember his Fathers face as he marched in Draco's room demanding to knoe why his hawk was missing feathers and sporting a limp wing. Draco could believe it when they caught Shini cashing and more unbelievable catching the hawk and just laying on it as if he was a pillow. "Come on", he said and picked Shini up and put him on his shoulders. He winced as Shini climbed and curled in a circle on top of his head. "Really...can't allow me some decorum when meeting my cousin can you?" he asked the alreasy sleeping kitten. He huffed and went on to meet his cousin at Big Ben.

Quatre was nervous as they approached the clock tower. "Um.. Guys there is something you should know."

"What is it Quatre", Trowa asked him.

"This side of my family is a little weird so please dont judge them to harshly or anything."

"What do you mean?", Wufei asked the small Blond.

" Um.. Well I can't explain it exactly but just ignore anything overly weird. Okay?"

"Hn".

"Okay".

"Of course".

"Thanks guys.", Quatre said beaming at them.

" Hey Quatre that guy over there looks like you...except taller."

"Oh. Thats my cousin. Hi Draco. How've you been?", Quatre said coming up to Draco.

"Hello Quatre and I've been fine.", Draco said shaking his cousins hand.

"Guys this is my cousin Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my friends. The one with his arm around me and being over protective is Trowa Barton my Boyfriend. The one woth black hair is Chang Wufei and the quiet one over there is Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you and this thing on my head is not a hat but my new pet Shini he likes to sleep up there."

Quatre and every one perked up at the name but realized that the cat had nothing to do with Duo.

"Weird Cat", Heero said.

Duo was dreaming he heard Heero's voice along with Quatre. _I miss them._ Duo slowly sniffed the air. _Hmm...seems we're outside. _He stood up and streched before he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times and shook his head. _It can't be can it! It...It is! It's the guys. _

Heero watched as Draco winced as the cat woke up. He blinked when he saw the eyes. Cats didn't have purple eyes...did they? "


	4. Chapter 4

Draco awoke to sounds of crashing from one his cousins friends room.

"You damn cat! I'm going to take Towa's blade and skin you alive!"

Shini came racing into draco's room and jumoed into Draco's arms. Following Shini was Heero.

"Hand over the cat." he grunted.

Draco took in Heero's disheveled look and burst out laughing. The others, who had been awaken by the loud noise came rushing into Draco's room.

"Whats wrong Heero?" Quatre asked the highly annoyed pilot.

"That damn cat was touching my laptop!"

Every one sweat dropped. No one touched Heero's laptop and lived...except Duo.

"Now Heero calm down it's just a cat. What can a cat do to wing?" (Yes Heero has named the laptop.)

"It was typing on it! I mean it looked like jibberish but it could have been a code."

The pilots gave up the only one who could make Heero less paranoid was Duo. Oh how they missed Duo right now.

Just a cat! Just a CAT! Quatre buddy your going down! As soon as I find a way to tell you that im Duo.

He looked around the room. Aha. Duo jumped out of Draco's arms and went to the desk and none so gently shove the scrabble game into the floor. He quickly found the pieces he needed and spelled out what he wanted while the others were trying to convince Heero that he was just a common Cat. When he was done he looked to Draco who had been watching him the entire time in shock, and meowed at him.

Draco walked over to shini to see what he wrote this time. "I am Duo" he whispered to himself confused. He didn't know that his cousin and Quatre friends could hear him. They had all stopped speaking and walked over to where Draco was staring at scrabble peices. They looked from the game to Shini.

Heero then picked the cat up and stared in his eyes. He had thought the cats eyes were weird in the begining and that they were familiar. Now he knew why. "Duo" he whispered hoarsely.

The cat nodded his head and rubbed his face against Heeros.

"My lovers a cat...thats...new." Heero said before he started to sway then fall over.

Duo jumped to Quatre. _Hi kitty Quat, but I'm not sure that fits you any more sense I'm the one whose a cat huh?_

Quatre couldn't believe it they had found Duo. Only Duo wasn't quite Duo and looked at Trowa for some support with the feline Duo, only to find him and Wufei in the same position as Heero...on the floor. Quatre looked at his cousin. "Well found what we were looking for. Now to get him to normal. You know how?"

" I don't but maybe my father does.", he rang for his fathers house elf then waited.

Lucious Malfoy was in Draco's room in no time at all. "What is it son?" he said taking a cursory glance around the room.

"Father could you explain why Shini is under a transfiguration spell and is actually Duo Maxwell."

"Well... he came across a Death Eater raid and before the others could recognize him and take him to the Dark Lord so I turned him into a cat. The Dark Lord has discovered of the Gundam pilots and wants them in his war. Also did you realize that they all should be in Hogwarts? I wrote Dumbledor and he said they are to go with you on the Hogwarts express and once there and sorted they will do a paternity potion to see if they have anymore family."

"Who's this Volemort guy?" Asked Wufei getting up.

"He's a Dark Wizard who is under the impression that muggles are beneath us and should be eliminated along with anyone who opposes." Luscious explained. "He wants power and will do anything to get it and recently discovered information about your Gundams and the five pilots and wants them."

"Oh. Okay so could you please turn Duo back to Duo now?" Quatre asked.

"Of course."

A couple Latin words and bright flashes later Duo was Duo.

"Ah. to have my body back feels gone now I need to stretch it. If you'll excuse me, my lover and I need to do some catching up and...stretching" he said winking at Quatre and grabbing Heero's hand and leaving the room.

P.s. Heero woke up in Lucious long explanation. as did the others.

"Um, is there a silencing spell cause they're going to need one tonight.", Trowa said.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Q man. Whats Hoggywarts?", Duo asked Quatre the next day.(After some intense..."playtime" with Heero).

"Umm...perhaps Draco should explain." Quatre said trying to avoid telling the other pilots.

"Dracie Poo," Duo said with a pout on his face."Tell us about this hagwarts"

"First, God I liked you better as a cat. Second its HOGwarts and Third were the hell do you come up with nicknames! its DRACO."

Everyone just laughed as Duo smiled cheerily. "You just gave him what he wanted" Wufei told Draco.

"Duo's main accomplishment in life is to aggravate everyone around him."

"No Wufie its to see what pushes whoose buttons."

"It's WUFIE Maxwell!"

"Example 1" Quatre said.

"Can we get on with the explaination" Trowa said.

Heero grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him down to sit in his lap. He whispered into Duo's ear. What he whispered the world will never know but it may take great enjoyment to know it cause duo to blush.

"Um..can't wait Hee-Chan. Lets continue this explanation then me and Hee-Chan have some catching up to do."

Everyone in the room groaned. We deffinatly have to learn that silencing spell they thought together.

"Well first," Draco started," pass this around". He helled up his wand, the pilots except Duo was wondering why they were passing a stick around. Duo took it first and it made all the glass in the room shatter. Heero quickly took it from him only to catch the couch (luckily no one was sitting on it) on fire. He sat the 'stick' down. "What was that?" Heero said quietly.

"It's called a wand. I believe you all have the ability of magic. The reason it's a little destructive is because this wand is not the right one for you."

The pilots were stunned...well except for-"Cool! I want my own wand then we'll see how well OZ few last dramatic supporters last". Duo said excitedly bouncing on Heero's lap.

Draco picked up his wand and fixed the glass in the room then put out and repaired the couch. If he had wanted to shock the pilots...Mission Accomplished. "Hogwarts is a school for the childern who have magic cores like ourselves. We learn to control our magic and spells. Tomarrow father made arrangements for us to go to Hogwarts and get you Sorted, the paternity tests and find out what supplies you'll need and how you'll catch up with the rest of us 6th years."

" Draco son, I think you've killed them.", Lucious said entering the room.

"Possibly father the shock of the magic world did that. I had nothing to do with it."

"Hm. Well revive them and join your mother and I for dinner."

"Yes father."

Dear Lord save the world. These pilots are going to redifine magic and the wizarding world I know it. Why did I do to deserve this?

Luscious thought to himself leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco snickered and the long haired pilot." Kay Wufei, pour the bucket."

Duo awoke to some nice cold water being poured on him, he winced when an ice cunk hit him in the forehead. "Dray..." he called sickenly sweet.

"Um... It was all Wufei's idea.", he said looking around for Wufei, who had already disappeared. He began to back away when he figured he'd been diserted. "It was just a joke?" he said. When Duo was still stalking towards him he turned tail and ran.

"Get back here!" Duo said taking off after him.

By the time Duo and Draco came down to breakfast Draco had tripped over every rug and every coffee table that was in his way. Plus he'd dropped his wand in his mad dash. Sadly for him Duo had notice and grabbed it. Now Draco was supporting red and gold spotted hair.

Heero choked on his egg when Draco entered the room. "Supporting Gryffinder son?", Lucious asked him. Draco just blushed. "Now if we're done with this mornings entertainment maybe we should get going.", Lucious continued.

Headmaster Dumbledor was waiting for his company to come through the flu(I think thats spelled wrong but onward we go). First came Draco followed by a blonde boy who looked quite similar to him only shorter then a tall man with a unibang and a green eye showing followed by a chinese man with his hair pulled back then he had a shock when two came at the same time one had dark brown unruley hair and dark blue eyes along with a shorter boy with a long chesnut braid. Last came in Lucious.

"Headmaster, Severus, Mogonagal, may I introduce Quatre Winner my nephew, Trowa Barton his boyfriend, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." Lucious said introducing them according to how they entered the room.

"Severus go ahead and administer the potion please.", Dumbledor said motioning him to proceed.

First to go was Trowa, Information as follows:

Name: Triton Bloom Potter (Trowa Barton)

Age: 17

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Siblings: Odin Lowe Potter(Fraternal Twin), Harry James Potter (Younger Brother)

Godfather: Remus Lupin

"Triton..." Severus whispered, "You and Odin were thought dead when all we found was little Harry."

Next was Wufei, Information as follows:

Name: Chang, Wufei Loung

Age: 18

Mother: Chang, Tai Li

Father Chang, Shy Loung

Siblings:-

Relative: Chang, Cho

Next was Heero, Information as follows:

Name: Odin Lowe Potter (Heero Yuy)

Age: 17

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Siblings: Triton Bloom Potter (fraternal twin), Harry James Potter (Younger brother)

Godfather: Severus Snape

"Odin...and Trition. Must tell Sirus and remus now proffesor." Severus told Dumbledor.

"Of course Severus go ahead."

Duo was nervus he'd had enough information overload as it was. Information as follows...

Name: Damien Severus Black

Age:15

Father(Carrier): Sirius Black

Father: Severus Snape

Siblings:-

Godfather: James Potter

Severus looked at the parchment in disbelief. "How?" He managed to get out before he colapsed in the closest chair.

The floo flashed as Sirus, Harry and Remus came through. Sirus took a look at Severus and said "Whats wrong with him someone finally deserves an A on a test?"

Luscious grabbed the papper from Severus and handed it to Sirus.

"Damien" he whispered before he passed out from shock


	7. Chapter 7

"Siri? Come on Padfoot."

"Please baby wake up. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Sirius opened his eyes to see Harry and Severus standing over him and a group of kids standing around who he thought he'd never see again.

"Damien..." he whispered.

Duo's head shot up at the mans voice and he walked over to him. In a very steady voice that betrayed how he felt on the inside he asked, "Who are you?"

Sirius choked up and began to cry. Severus seeing him disstraught sat down and pulled him into his arms and began rubbing soothing circles on his back while trying to calm him down. (Harry knew of thier relationship)

"Who are these guys and why is Sirius crying in Severus's arms?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Well Harry we just had a shock here. Let me introduce you to my cousin and friends. The blond that resembles me but smaller is my cousin Quatre Winner, the chinese man over there is Chang Wufei, The braided haired idoit there is Duo Maxwell now known as Damien Severus Black, The green eyed hunk with his arm around my cousin is Trowa Barton now known as Trition Bloom Potter, and the one comforting the braided baka is Heero Yuy now known as Odin Lowe Potter." Draco told him pointing out who was who. (Harry knows Lucious is a spy)

"P-P-P...Potter? But how?"

" Well Harry you actually had two older twin brothers when the Dark Lord attacked but when we showed up they weren't there and no bodies were ever found so everyone assumed they had been distroyed in the back lash of the spell.", Remus explained.

"So I have blood related family?"

"Yes Harry and we would love to get to know you.", Trowa said as he and Heero walked over. "Hn." Heero said.

"Alright Siri. Explain why I never knew you were pregnant.", Severus told his husband still comforting him.

"It was the night of the attack. I planned on telling everyone when we met up later that evening but then I heard about what happened and went after Wormtail cause my hormones were off balance...Then next thing I know I'm in Azkaban. They wouldn't let you see me or anybody see me. I was alone...so alone.", he said,"then when I went into labor someone called the guards. I held Damien for all of 1 minute before they took him from me."

"Why didn't you tell me when you escapped?"

"I was ashamed. I couldn't even protect my Godson then my own Son." he ended up mumbling.

"Baby...It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything about it."

"Why didn't you search for me if you've been out of this...Azkaban for a while?", Duo asked quietly.

"They told that they killed my spawn. That he was dead." Sirius whispered.

Duo walked over the couple he just learnt were his parents and sat down on the bed beside them." So you didn't want to get rid of me?", he whispered.

"Never!" Sirius proclaimed."I was so excited and I couldnt wait to tell everyone, I was keeping it a secret until the three months mark because male pregancies are very fragile till the half way mark."

"Wait I thought Pregancies were nine moths?", Said Duo.

"Females are but males aren't. They only last about 6 months." Severus said "Siri way would you hide it from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry or be dissappointed if I misscarried"

Severus put his arms around Sirus and pulled him close. He looked over at Duo,"I've always wanted children and by the time Sirus escapped he was in too bad a shape for us to even try for one."

"So I have parents that want me?"

"Yes we want you, never think that we dont", Sirus said.

Duo gave them both a hug before going back over to Heero for some comfort.

"I like the name you gave me but the name I've given myself is apart of me. I don't think I could just start going by another name."

"We don't expect you to. We understand. What happened to you?", Severus said.

"Well I was abanded on Colony L2 and had to find my way there. I don't remember too much before Solo found me. Before he found me I was just 'kid'. We had a gang and he gave me my name 'Duo'. Then the plague hit and everyone died but me. Then Father Maxwell found me, he ran the church orphanage." Duo paused as he heard some gasps.

"You are the survivor of the Maxwell Church masacure", Luscious said in wonder.

"What massacure?" Sirus said his voice getting high.

"While you were in Azkaban for about six or seven years the muggle war started to escalate and they killed eveyone and burned a church on L2 the maxwell church." Severus said to his lover. "They later said that there was one survivor but no could find them."

"Yep, thats me." Duo said. "Afterwards I found my self as a...cat"

"You mean that wasn't the first time you've turned into a cat?" Luscious asked.

"Wait a minute, Luscious what do you mean the first time he turned into a cat" Severus demanded.

"Um..well you see-"

"Lucy here turned me into a cat." Duo said gleefuly sensing that someone was about to get in trouble.

"Oh, Lucious shall I show you what James and I had planned for you in school." Sirus said.

"Severus, Sirus, Luscious, and Duo settle down now" Heero said.

Shockingly everyone complied. "Theres something weird about that kid" Sirus whispered to Severus.

"Hn." Heero said with a smirk.

"Now back to Duo's story I believe we would like to know what happened next." Dumbledore said.

"Anyway I was like that for a while I dont know how long because cats dont carry watches. While I was a cat I had snuck on a space cruiser and them turned back. It was after I turned back that Dr. G found me and then it was love at first sight with my gundam."

"So your name consists of reminders of what you've been through".

"Yep"

"Then Duo your our son", Sirus said.

Duo went over and hugged him again, he still found it hard to believe that he had parents.

"Now that that is settled. Shall we continue." Dumbledore said.

"Wait. What happened to you two on that Halloween." Harry said to Heero and Trowa.

"I can answer that," Dumbledore said. " I believe that in the after math and the house burning the apperated out but not only outside like you did but I think their magic sensed the trouble and took them farther away than your's did."

"Oh." Harry said still digesting that he had two older brothers.

"Shall we go on with the sorting" Minerva asked.

"Change, Wufei"

Wufei sat down and aloud Mogonagal to sit the hat down.

_hm..a little old for hogwarts aren't we but I see you've never been taught in the ways of magic. I sense a thurst for justice and your very loyal beleive in honor. I think I know just were to put you_"Hufflepuff" the hat said.

Wufei still in shock over the hat just stood up and moved.

"Maxwell, Duo"

Duo sat down and waited for the hat.

_Your a challenge aren't you. You love to act like the comedian like your father but I see thats it's just a mask for your friends. Your motto is you run and hide but never lie. I believe you'll do well in_"Slytherin".

"Not fair", Sirus cried.

"Oh Sush mutt." Severus said affectionatly.

"Potter, Odin"

"Hn."

"Hee-Chan said he perfers Heero" Duo said

"Potter, Heero then".

_Very couragous I see. Just like you younger brother. You feel the need to save people I think you belong in- If you do not put me in the same house as Duo you will meet the unfortunate end with a bullet and if that don't work I will shred you like confetti, _Heero interupted the hat, _I see very much like a _"Slytherin" Heero got up and set the hat down grinning the entire time.

"Potter, Triton".

"Trowa".

"Potter, Trowa".

_...Your very blank. You'd blend in with any house but what I need to know is where you'll stand out. You work with wild animals and particularly lions. You have an affinity for the dangerous Mr. Potter just like a_"Gryffindor"

"Winner, Quatre"

_Mr. Winner, I see you'r very loyal but also a stratigist, you like knowing your opponents very much like a_"Ravenclaw".

"Now that we are sorted why dont we ajoin to the great hall for dinner." Dumbledore said leading them from his office.


	8. Chapter 8

Duo was very quiet during dinner that evening. He was thinking about his new family and what that ment for him. The other pilots noticed his unfamilar silence and it concerned them.

"Duo, Whats wrong?", Quatre asked.

"I don't know how to approach them Quatre. I mean look at them. They seem happy enough to me why should I ruin that for them" he said looking at the family scene on the other end of the table.

At the other end of the table sat Sirus, Severus, Remus, Luscious, Harry and Draco. Severus was comenting on something Harry had done stupidly in potions and Sirus was tell him to ignore Severus for he was a grump anyway while messing with Harry's hair. At Severus's look at outrage at the comment everyone laughed.

"I just dont see where I fit in.", Duo said getting up and leaving. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa just watched him leave knowing that he needed some space. As the table noticed he wasn't there anymore Severus asked.

"Where did Duo go?"

"He needed to get away to think for awhile.", Quatre said.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No he'll explore then come tell us what he found.", Heero said.

"Your telling me that he is just wondering around in a castle, with a dark forest and giant squid surrounding it, that he doesn't even know where he's going?" Severus said his voice getting harsher as he continued.

"Let me tell you this. A boy who had seen death a hundred times over, been captured, tourtured, and piloted a killing machine, who is also one of the best bomb technician and slueth, You think a mere Castle, forest, and water creature are going to stop him. If you were so worrid you should have realized he'd be insecure about his place in your life and not flunt another in front of him", Heero told Severus standing to meet him on his own. "Now if you'll excuse me I must find my boyfriend before he discovers this 'dark forest' and males it a Dark Parking Lot.", He continued leaving the dinning hall.

Severus slumped onto the bench while he processed all that he had been told.

"Sir, Duo may be a joker but we know when he hurts and right now he just needs to be reassured.", Quatre told Severus.

"So Siri and Severus why don't you go help find him and I'll stay here." Harry told them.

After they left Harry took Heero's seat across from Trowa. He looked at Trowa. "We have the same eyes." Harry said.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about you and Heero?"

"I was raised on L3 by Cathrine. She's a worker in a circus. I learned to not be afraid and just go with the flow while there. then found my self playing a key role in the war. Met others who were like me. Killed men. Saved the world and now find myself at a magic school and not only finding one but two brothers. Very exciting I must say. Tell me about you".

"Well I was raised in Surrey England by my aunt and uncle who despise me by the way, I also had a cousin who was just like my uncle. My room was a cupord under the stairs until I was 11. Found I was a wizard, a famous one at that. Later discovered that the same man who killed our parents is still alive somehow and wants to kill me. Now I have brothers and I'm excited to have family that I hope wont hate me"

Quatre looked at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"We could never hate you little one", Trowa said. "Come let us help find Duo, Shinigami only knows what he is getting into".


End file.
